


One of Those Days

by SchwarzschildsOnlyFangirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, i hope you guys like crack ships, what did i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchwarzschildsOnlyFangirl/pseuds/SchwarzschildsOnlyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepy Dirk cuddles with his favorite omnipotent rag doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the amazing FallacyFallacy and I were talking and came up with this ship and it sorta became like a baby OTP of mine.   
> But come on, THEY'RE JUST TOO PERFECT. I'm definitely going to write more for this pairing, so yeah. Keep your eyes peeled.

Doc Scratch could hear the footsteps before they reached the hallway. Shuffling, heavy - it was obvious Dirk had had an exhausting day chasing after Squarewave. The foolish little robot had gotten his arm almost snapped in half by a mutated thirty-pound seagull and wouldn't let Dirk close enough to fix it without a fight. Dirk's footsteps clomped past the bedroom door to the bathroom, letting the door swing shut with a thump behind him. Doc listened as boots fell to the tiled floor with a thud and the shower was turned on, hissing into the quiet night. The omnipotent rag doll sighed and arranged himself more comfortably on Dirk's pillow. The boy was a stickler for personal hygiene and always took incredibly thorough showers, but Doc could see that tonight was an exception when five minutes later, the shower was turned off and the sounds of Dirk drying off and collecting his clothes reached Doc's ears. The bedroom door swung open and Dirk shuffled into his bedroom. Slightly slumped over and wearing only a pair of vibrant My Little Pony boxers, the boy set his boots by the door and dropped his armful of clothes on his computer chair. He gently set his pointy sunglasses on the short nightstand by his bed and then crawled under the covers, dragging Doc off the pillow and into his arms. Doc wrapped his floppy arms and legs around the boy as Dirk tucked the rag doll's head under his chin and began to talk. "Fuckin Squarewave," he mumbled. "He just had to let me reattach some of his wires to the motor in his shoulder and then make some new skin but no." Doc winced internally as a jaw-cracking yawn squished his head under the boy's chin. "He started squawking like a horny seagull and wound up falling… off the roof… so I had to go and get him out of the… water…" The words were coming slower now. "Do you know… how hard it is… to dry an entire rapbot with a single hairdryer? Very… difficult…" The words faded to silence as Dirk's breathing evened out into a slow rhythm. Doc Scratch smiled to himself as he lay wrapped around the boy, watching over him and waiting for the new day to dawn.


End file.
